Together With The Spring Breeze
by doggiefan
Summary: Food rained down from the newly aquired hole in the castle's floor to the waiting dreamlanders below. And Dee wonders, as he watches his new pink friend dig in with the others, just what exactly had he gotten himself into.
1. And so it begins

The king's hammer missed his torso by a fraction, making a small _whoosh _as it hit the corner of the ring. He grunted as he pulled it up again and swung the mallet around him, trying desperately to hit his agile foe. The puffball hopped backwards awkwardly, barely avoiding the top like motion of the penguin. Out in the crowd, dozens of dreamland citizens (commonly referred to as "dreamlanders") edged him on, hunger and resentment towards their "sire" fueling their shouts.

And as the hammer made contact and sent him hurtling across the arena, Kirby wonders how he got himself in this situation. Don't get him wrong; he didn't mind assisting the cause. But when Dee said he and everyone else would be unable to help him, he wasn't kidding. The penguin loomed over him once more, and quickly brought the mallet down, only for the alien to dodge that strike as well. Kirby delivered a swift punch to his gut, causing him to stumble back. Outraged, he tumbled over the puffball, successfully pinning him under his weight.

He tried to squirm from under him, but to no avail. Snarling, he changed tactics by rolling onto his back and kicking him instead. Dedede hadn't lifted up completely, but his wince gave his foe the chance to slip from under him.

They stood for a moment, glaring heatedly at each other, and ignoring the crowd's protesting of their pause. As far as either was concerned, no one else was in that stadium but them.

And neither of them were leaving until the other was down.

The puffball readied his fists; the penguin, his hammer. And with a mighty yell-

Oh wait. Pardon me; I seem to have gotten ahead of myself. You don't seem to understand the situation here do you? Perhaps I should start earlier that day. It doesn't start with our pink friend here, though. No, it starts far outside the walls of Castle Dedede, with one peculiar member of this stadium's crowd. Trust me- this story is easy fun. And simple enough for new play-err… _readers _to enjoy. Let's begin, shall we?

_**Author's Note-**_

_**Hi guys! For those of you who've already read this story, you might be wondering why I've changed the intro. Truth is- I wasn't too happy with it anyway. For those of you who haven't read this story, welcome aboard!**_

_**Fun Facts- **_

_**-This story is named after the Japanese title of Spring Breeze.**_


	2. DOGGIEFAN DISCLAIMER! MUST READ!

_**Doggiefan Disclaimer**_

_**Greetings Readers! Before this story continues, I want to point out **__**once**__**, and only once the disclaimer for this story. I own NONE of the characters or places in this story. **_

_**Plus, if you are just beginning to read this story, here are a few things you may want to know.**_

_**-If you are reading this story with thoughts of the anime in mind, stop reading now.**_

_**-If you don't like Kirby (Which would be weird, seeing as you are in this section) stop reading now.**_

_**-If you don't like the idea of Kirby having other friends other than the 64 crew or the animal friends, stop reading now.**_

_**-If you don't like other people's versions of the history of the Kirby universe, stop reading now.**_

_**-If you're just going to flame this story just to entertain yourself, or because you like reading your own words, definitely stop reading now.**_

_**Enjoy the story guys!**_


	3. The Mysterious Fountain of Dreams

The fading moon cast one last glance at the figure pacing around desperately around a tree in its rays. He was a round red- orange creature, with two large golden yellow feet. Around his face, which was no more than two almond brown eyes and pink rosy cheeks (for whatever reason, it did not appear to have a mouth), was a pear shaped blotch of cream. He was clearly sweating and shook his head dismissively occasionally, as if banishing a thought.

A rustling was heard, and the creature snapped his head around to witness the last of the thieves rushing back to the castle. He almost lurched forward, but he stopped himself. _They're professional thieves for a reason Dee… _the creature thought to himself. _Don't be stupid. _He sighed deeply and plopped down against the gnarled walnut tree. _Don't be_ _Stupid? You mean be a coward! _His conscience argued back. The creature sighed again and looked tiredly up at the sky.

He'd been at this all night. He snuck out of his quarters in the castle early in the morning, got as far away from it as he could, and came here to think of a course of action. He and Doo wouldn't be strong enough and THAT was a fact. And he didn't have a clue as to where Bronto was… Everyone else in the area would be too scared, hungry, or just lazy to try and fight back. But then again, that's a pretty good summary of Dreamland residents in general.

Dee leaned further into the tree, not caring that that the bark was now roughly scratching against his back. Well he couldn't just let everyone starve, but what could he do? What SHOULD he do? Just lay back and sneak back into the castle after someone had the guts to fight sire and get the food back? They'd wake up in a little while and realize their breakfast (and just about everything else edible…) was stolen from them and there was no doubt people would be fuming, but no one had ever had the nerve to go against the king. Not before. And not now.

…

No.

Nope. No way. He actually had _some _dignity left. And yet that stupid tourist brochure came back to him word for word. He groaned and rubbed his temples. It was stupid, pointless, and absurd… But what other choice did he have? Sitting here thinking of half thought through plans wasn't getting him anywhere. Accepting defeat, the waddle dee stood up and reluctantly bolted down the path.

c('-'c)

So this was it?

Begrudgingly, Dee had to admit this place was very appealing. In a clearing of pink trunked palm trees with magenta and blue-green foliage, a magnificent marble fountain that overflowed rainbow colored waters onto the emerald grass was erected. On top of a sphere in the middle of the bowl, stood a candy cane stripped wand with a large star resting on the end.

Neglecting to acknowledge the 'do not proceed' sign, the dreamlander walked forward through the puddle, his feet splashing nosily. He grabbed the edges of the bowl and hoisted himself up. It was certainly elegant looking but nothing about it seemed "mystical" or "enchanting" as that stupid pamphlet described it. Just as he thought: a tourist trap.

But…

He still had to try.

Detaching himself from the rim, he faced the "wish granting" structure. Dee cleared his throat loudly.

"So, yeah… I need a wish…" he said uncertainly (Well how the heck was he supposed talk to a fountain?). Coughing into his stubby arm, the creature continued. "I need you to send some help our way."

No response.

Dee stared at it. "Anytime now would be great."

The star rod on top glowed slightly, but nothing more. Dee wouldn't be surprised if that thing had been put there to randomly glow to deceive gullible tourists that this thing actually worked. Sighing, the waddle dee trudged right back up the path he came.

_Of course that wasn't going to work you idiot! _He scolded. _What the heck made you buy that gimmick? I swear I'm canceling sire's subscription to "Rainbow Resort Recommendations" when this all blows over. _He shook his head. _It's nothing more than a tourist trap; a cheap, useless, pile of-_

_**BOOM!**_

_-BEAUTIFUL, WONDER!_

_**Author's Notes- A special thanks to ChaoCream for reviewing and favoriting. You don't know how much it means… I didn't think anyone would care enough to read this crap… T-T Hope the wait was worth it.**_

_**Read and Review Please! Doggiefan really appreciates it!**_


	4. Creature and Alien

_**(**__**A/N**__**: Late chapter is late)**_

Was he drowning? He couldn't really tell. He could feel something coiled tightly around his body, dragging him down deeper and deeper into the darkness… Yet he didn't feel wet. He tried struggling, but whatever was anchoring him down was bent on taking him with it. Exhausted, he tried once more to feebly to yank himself free but suddenly there was a pleasant warm feeling from behind him where his restraints were yanking him. Slowly, the fidgeting began to slow, until he was barely even trying anymore. _Well… it's dragging me under for a reason right?_, he contemplated. _Maybe I should just let it… That warmth feels so good… _The force seemed to sense its prey's will was weakened, and gave one final tug-

"Hey! Can you hear me? !"

Pause. Everything; the force, the warmth, himself… just …stopped.

"Ah! Crap, crap! Wake up!" The foreign voice sounded again.

Who the heck was that? Wait a minute… where was he? Curious, he broke through the restraints like string and floated towards a new light away from the deceiving "warmth".

Ow.

No not ow, **OUCH! **His head was erupting in pain, and his body felt bruised and burned all over. He unconsciously brought a stubby hand to the back of his head, only to feel an overlarge lump. Slowly and reluctantly, he opened his eyes.

"Oh, thank goodness! You're alive!"

"WAH!"

Startled, he instinctively kicked the cream, mouth-less face away from him, only to be rewarded with a sharp protest of pain from his feet.

The creature rolled backwards, out of his line of vision. He sat himself up to stare blankly at his "foe", who glared at him, rubbing his face gently.

"What the heck was _that _for? !" he growled, the portion of his face where his mouth was supposed to be moving to signal he was talking.

"…" He didn't say a word. The creature rose to his feet and began to walk towards him, and without realizing it, he staggered to his own and took a cautious step back. Annoyed, the creature took another step forward, which was returned with one in the opposite direction. "G-Get away from me…"

He glared at him again. "Look buddy, I don't know how hard you hit your head when you crashed-" Crashed? "-but I'm trying to-"

"Crashed? On what?"

He blinked in surprise, and then unsurely gestured behind the odd soot covered alien. One quick glance was all it took for his jaw to drop.

Cutting through the bleak, cold dawn was a pile of scrap metal, currently being blanketed in a massive inferno in the middle of a large fresh crater obviously created from the impact. He turned around to gape wordlessly at the orange creature, who had taken the liberty of moving closer while he was preoccupied. "I- I don't… When did… How'd you…?"

The creature let out a large sigh. "What do you remember?" he asked dryly. The alien racked his brain for answers, but finding none, looked sorrowfully to him, his eyes telling him all he needed. "Nothing?" He shook his head sadly. "Well, we're not going to get anywhere with you banged up like this." He said, grabbing his hand like a small child, "Come on."

As he followed the orange creature dumbly, wincing with every step. What had happened? Just where was he?

"Um, who are you?" he asked awkwardly, trying hard ignore the protest of his sore body.

"Dee." He said simply, coming to a stop beside a rainbow colored puddle that surrounded a magnificent marble fountain, "Waddle Dee." _This thing may not have wish granting powers… _he thought to himself, shoving him roughly into the surprisingly deep pond.

As the alien struggled to force his head above the waters, Dee noticed the bruises and burns he'd acquired were slowly fading away.

…_but the water __**does**__ have accelerated healing properties. Now why can't they just use that to attract tourists instead? It's much more practical._

It was the alien's turn to glare at him. "What the heck man! ?" he yelled, dragging himself onto dry land. Now that the soot and grime were washed away, Dee could take account of the creature's appearance. Shape wise, they looked quite similar. Though, while he was orange with golden yellow feet, this creature was bubblegum pink, with red feet.

_And a mouth..._

"Do you remember anything now?" he asked, ignoring the puffball's question.

"How would I know?" He said moodily, maintaining his leer. "Why don't you ask me something."

"Fine then, what's your name?"

A brief look of recognition flashed in his eye before he looked to his orange companion "Kirby."

_**Author's Note-**_

_**Sorry for the lateness you guys! But now that I'm on break, I've got no excuse to not add one or two more chapters (unless I get lazy of course…)**_

_**Thanks to my reviewers ChaoCream and anonymous reviewer Uh. me no know more stuff. I loves u guaiz :)**_

_**Have a suggestion or comment? Review! It's always appreciated. Merry Christmas people!**_


	5. Welcome to Dreamland! ?

_**(**__**A/N: **__**An early update? ! Le gasp!)**_

"So let me get this straight…" Kirby said slowly. Dee nodded for him to continue. "I crashed in that... "ship", and you just so happened to be around when it did-" The creature nodded again. "So you somehow got into the cockpit and dragged me out before I burned to death?"

"That about sums it up."

"And now I'm on…?"

"Dreamland," he offered.

"Right… And you think I can't remember anything because…?"

"I think you're amnesic; most likely from the crash." The dreamlander concluded.

The alien sat up now, staring bewilderedly at his companion. "So then what do I do? If all you said is true, I've got no idea where I'm from, no idea where to go, and no place to stay!"

Dee looked him sorrowfully. "Well I don't know what to tell you. If it makes you feel any better, you're shaped like a resident from Gamble Galaxy so you're probably from a neighboring planet or moon-" Another blank stare. Dee sighed. "Look, I've got my own problem to deal with so I can't really help you out now-"

"Then let me help you!" Kirby interrupted, "I already owe you so it's the least I can do. Besides if I go with you I might recover a bit of my memory!"

Dee gave him a stern look. "Kirby, what I'm doing isn't some little shopping errand. You could really get hurt, and I'm not sure you're capable of-"

"Not to be rude Dee," Kirby cut in once again, "But you don't look like much of a fighter either."

The dreamlander sighed again. It sounded like the puffball would be too stubborn to back off from his decision. And besides, wasn't he the one looking for recruits for this little "mission" of his? Maybe that stupid fountain had actually heard him out and sent his new pink friend off course. He looked back at Kirby, who glared at him determinedly.

"Okay, okay," he said, holding his hands up in defeat, "follow me." _Screw safety; I don't have time to argue with him..._

As Kirby prepared to run after the sprinting Waddle Dee, he turned to gaze the reddening sky, nestling the slowly stirring sun. Kirby smiled and ran off, the spring breeze lightly tickling his back.

_**Author's note- **_

_**Not really happy with this chappie…**_

_**Any thoughts or suggestions? Press the blue button under this sentence! **_


	6. Leafy Green Greens

"_**Grah!**_" Dee roared in frustration, practically ripping their map in two. Kirby watched on nervously, wondering if he should try to reassure his friend.

The sun had long since set its path across the sky, but no less than an hour after the duo had set off, they already gotten themselves off track. According to Dee, they'd taken a left in the fork in the road when the map had specifically pointed out to take the right (both of them too tired already by the day's events to notice). The left turn had taken them to a grassy cliff overlooking a gargling river. To their side, Kirby could see the dark green foliage of the forest the other path led to. It was a beautiful view, but Dee seemed too angry to notice.

"Well…" the puffball started unsurely, "maybe if we head back-"

"It's no good." Dee said simply, "We're already off schedule; if we turn back…" He left that sentence unfinished, the alien understanding the message.

The dreamlander grabbed his head in frustration and Kirby, feeling he was going to go off again, gulped nervously-

And felt something.

The puffball's eyes widened in surprise. He reached into his mouth (which he discovered was a lot wider than it appeared) with a stubby pink hand. After fishing around a minute, his hand brushed past some sort of pocket, and a quick investigation of that led to the discovery of something that felt much like velvet.

Kirby pulled out his find, and discovered it wasn't the slightest bit damp. The heck…?

Tilting the box curiously, the lid fell of revealing some sort of… star? _Was this a pin or something? _He mused making a grab for it. No sooner than his hand was an inch away from it, the star began to glow. It shot out from its case, stopping Dee's cursing as they both watched in bewilderment. It grew, and grew until finally it was twice the round creatures' size and hovered upright over the cliff's edge in front of Kirby expectantly.

Silence.

Kirby gave it an experimental tap. It went still, then lied down in midair, waiting.

Silence.

Kirby blinked. Dee blinked.

Silence.

"…Kirby?"

"Yeah?"

"…What is that thing?"

Silence.

"…Don't know…"

Silencio.

Kirby leapt onto it, the star not descending even slightly under his weight. He looked back to Dee, whom blinked again.

Sile-

"Would you get on this thing already!" Kirby barked. Dee winced and followed his lead, looking down nervously at the hungry waters hundreds of feet below.

Kirby looked down, searching fruitlessly for any sort of switch or button. When that failed him, he sat down and pondered.

His hands unconsciously applied weight to the star's front.

And just like that, the star shot downward, it's "nose" directed at the river. Dee screeched in Kirby's ear and held him in a death grip as the puffball struggled to wrap his stubby feet around the top most corner of the star, as it continued it's deadly decent. Seconds before it dived, Kirby hugged said corner up sharply.

Then it stopped, hovering gently over the would-be deathly waters.

Silence.

"Okay…" Kirby said aloud for Dee to hear, "I think I get how this thing works."

"Wait," Dee panted suddenly, watching the puffball stand unsteadily upright on the vehicle, "Kirby, maybe we should-"

Kirby stamped his foot forward on the star.

Once again, it sped forward, skidding across the waves surfboard style. Kirby whooped in the air and Dee, who didn't have anything to hold this time, just managed to grasp the two furthest points of the star. His screams were barely audible over the non-existent motor of the star-board.

Kirby took the liberty of looking around him; As far as he could see, the forest ahead was a brilliant jade green, the sky above was cloudless, and the water beneath them, which he let his hand slide through, was crystal clear.

_Dreamland isn't a half bad place. _He decided, sighing as he took in the far off scent of some foreign plant. _Maybe I should stick around a while after this. I don't know where I'm from anyway, so why not? _Kirby smiled to himself, eyes closed.

And that's when the rocks on the shore decided to meet up with them.

Silence.

_**Author's Note-**_

_**Hey Guess What Guys! I'm not dead! Sorry to keep everyone waiting only to present this piece of crap here… But this time I don't have an excuse.**_

…

_**Really, I don't.**_

_**Thanks again to my wonderful reviewers: ChaoCream and new reviewer ThePersonofAwesomeness.**_

_**Oh, right! In case you guys haven't noticed, I changed the prologue completely; I just... really wasn't happy with the original… Sorry.**_

_**Fun Facts-**_

_**-Though in "Kirby's Dreamland" and "Kirby Super Star" (And Ultra) Kirby rides the Warpstar upright, In this story he'll ride it "Kirby's Air Ride" style, or horizontally.**_


End file.
